Power
by goldenspringtime
Summary: To get Dean back, Sam would do anything Psychic!Sam
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Supernatural.

Summary: To get Dean back, Sam would do anything Psychic!Sam

Spoilers for the Seventh Season Finale.

"What are you doing in here?"the man sounded annoyed but he looked curious, that was probably because not a whole lot of human bodies without being possessed by demons could make it down here.

"In Hell or in your office?" Sam asked, he could tell that Crowley was trying to call up some muscle.

"Oh, uh your body guards, their down for the count. So Crowley exactly how stupid are you? You knew that if Dean used it he be stuck in Purgatory right and with Cas as well? But you didn't seem overly concerned that you were leaving me here without them. The last time I was without my brother, I started drinking demon blood and I killed Lilith creating a vacancy which you filled. You know I never did receive so much as a gift basket for that."

"It's in the mail." Crowley said flippantly Sam smirked amused.

"Still I had the power to kill Lilith, and you took away the only thing that keeps me from going dark, that's not very smart."Crowley didn't seem overly worried ,that was his mistake. Sam was shielding his power from notice, he suddenly let the shield drop and watched as Crowley looked at him in shock.

"So Tell me Crowley, is this going the way you wanted ? I can kill demons and your no where near as powerful as Lilith was."

"When you killed Lilith, you brought on the apocalypse." Sam knew it was an attempt to stop him from killing him and Sam just smiled.

"Yes and if the world goes to hell again, at least I'll have my brother and you'll be dead .Good news Crowley, in order to kill Dick you gave up Dean and Cas, in order for me to get Dean and Cas back, your the sacrifice this time." Crowley tried to eject out of his meat suit but Sam didn't let him.

"There's two things I want right now, you screaming for mercy and my brother back, fortunately for you I can only have one or the other, unfortunately it means your going to purgatory and I don't think anyone going to care enough to get you out."

He took a sharpened bone similar to the one that had taken Dean away from him, Crowley eyes narrowed in fear and Sam took great pleasure as he stabbed it in where Crowley's heart was. He took several steps back, not wanting to be sucked in as well as he stepped he chanted a spell as quick as possible, sealing the others spells on the bone, and purgatory opened up and in a flash Crowley was gone and in his place was Dean and Cas. He smiled at them as they looked around the room cautiously. They were back.

He had done his job now all he needed them to do was get them to kill him.

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

He wasn't an idiot he knew what messing with these powers meant, he had only done it to get Dean back but he wasn't sure if he could stop. He wasn't drinking demon blood this time but the power itself ,being able to do what he wanted it was addictive and in the past few months he had let it alter his judgment at times .He had made decisions he know he wouldn't have made if he wasn't using his powers. Cas would probably do it, maybe if he asked Cas alone then Dean wouldn't even have to know about it. However before he could think much more about it Dean spoke.

"Sam where are we?" he knew that Dean knew somewhere inside of him. Hell permeated everything about you with it's despair that was constantly there tearing at your soul,while others tore at your flesh.

"Hell, in Crowley's office."

"Why are we here?" Dean demanded."How are you we even here? Did you make some kind of deal."

"No." Sam said simply.

"What the hell is going on Sam?" Okay waiting until they were alone was no longer part of the equation and once they were out the door the demons might try to tell Dean anyways and he didn't want Dean to find second hand, he would tell him and hopefully Cas would kill him. Of course they needed him to get out of hell alive so he would have to hold off their trying to kill him until after he got them out.

"Your not going to like it Dean."

"Your not drinking it again?"

"No ,Dean but I am using my powers" before Dean could say anything. " I know slippery slope, bad, evil. Monster got it all, we need to have the rest of the conversation not in hell agreed? Now grab my hands" neither Cas or Dean looked all the anxious at the thought of holding his hand . Dean because they hadn't held hands unless one of them was really bad off since he had been too old to need Dean's hand to walk across the street anymore. Cas probably because he was probably the boy with the demon blood again to him an abomination, he could deal with that.

"I need your hands so I can protect you from all the demons we'll face once we're outside the office." It was too bad the spell had to be in hell or he would have just summoned Crowley. Dean hesitantly put his palm into his and Cas was still looking at him like he was a freak so he just grabbed his hand and pulled them both with him.

Outside Crowley's office were demons lots and lots of demons , they had tried to rip him apart on the way in so he had killed a few demons, right now they were looking at him cautiously. Sam kept his eyes on them as he walked towards the gate. He didn't look at Dean or Cas just made his he had their hands. Of course that's when the demons started taunting Dean and Cas trying to get them to drop his hand.

"An angel with a demon never thought I'd see the day." he wasn't a demon, he may not be fully human anymore but that was probably the same amount he had been back when he was drinking blood. He gripped tightly when Cas started to pull away. He hadn't gone all this way to save them to lose them right now, even if he had to use his powers to keep their hands in his he would, he would save them. It took several intense minutes before Sam came to the devils gate. It was open but Sam's shields aided by a large devils trap were keeping the demons inside. The demons were not happy about it, but they couldn't overpower Sam. He hesitated for a second, he had walked through the devil's trap on his way into hell but what if he couldn't walk out. After a few moments of the feeling the demons trying to get out and realizing it wasn't safe to see how long it would take before they got their wish, he exited the devil's gate and shut the doors with his mind. He take out the colt he had done so many dark and questionable things to get . He let go of Dean and Cas's hands they were out of there.


End file.
